Dual vision display technology is a technology by which two different information contents can be displayed on a same one display device. The dual vision display technology is more and more widely used, for example, in an vehicle-mounted display by which the driver may obtain navigation information and the person on the passenger seat can watch videos, or for example used at home by which the adult may watch news program while the kids may watch cartoons, and so on.